


Baby, Come Back

by denimcharlie



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Charlie got a cat, Dee got a girlfriend, Dennis is still an idiot fuck, F/F, Frank is still an asshole, M/M, Mac got a boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie





	Baby, Come Back

The bar had been somewhat quieter since Dennis had left for North Dakota, everyone had sort of started doing their jobs to some extent.

Charlie and Frank had ‘found’ a cat, that ended up becoming a pet, the cat helping kill the rats in the bar with Charlie.

Dee hated to admit it but she missed Dennis when he left, of course she would, until she met Sophia, a successful comedienne, Dee initially started dating her to further her career, unsurprisingly.

Mac, for the first few months, missed Dennis, he hated the apartment, that felt empty without him, but much like Dee, soon got a boyfriend, in the form of Todd ‘The power bottom’ Taylor. Everyone seemingly apart from Mac could tell that Todd was a total douchebag but Mac was in love, and he deserved to have the sparkle back in his eyes.

 

“That cat stinks Charlie” Mac sighs “What have you been doing to it”

“Well, he knocked over this piss jar and rolled in it, that could be it” Charlie shrugs, ruffling this cats fur, by it’s neck.

“Jesus Charlie, you could have washed him” Dee says, exasperatedly “That’s disgusting”

“He doesn’t like baths god” Charlie protests, picking up the foul smelling cat “I’m going to the basement”

“You should be nicer to Charlie” Sophia sighs, resting her head on Dee’s shoulder “He can’t help it”

“Charlie is an idiot Soph” Dee sighs “He needs tough love”

“Tough love sure” Sophia snorts “I’m sure it was tough love when you made out with him that time”

“I told you, I only made out with him because I had nothing else to do” Dee laughs, rolling her eyes.

“You made out with Charlie and that’s gross Dee and you know it” Mac laughs

“Shut it dickweed, I’ve caught you doing much more with Todd” Dee says, signalling towards Todd

“You know it” Todd laughs, arrogantly before high-fiving Frank.

 

The slam of the bar door snapped their attention away from their little ‘dispute’

 

“I leave for 6 months and you all become gay” Dennis laughs as he walks towards the bar.

“Well Mac was already gay before you left” Dee says, no emotion in her voice “and I like men and women, so I’m bi”

“Whatever” Dennis rolls his eyes before downing a shot of whiskey “Why does it smell like piss?” 

“Charlie’s cat rolled in it” Todd smiles “I’m Todd, Mac’s boyfriend”

“Why does Charlie have a cat in the bar?” Dennis asks completely ignoring Todd.

“He wanted one” Mac sighs “It’s not a big deal”

Dennis was a little taken aback by Mac’s sudden attitude.

“Why are you even back?” Dee sighs “What did you do?”

“Nothing” Dennis says defensively “She was a bitch”

“God Dennis” Mac sighs “That’s the mother of your child”

“Yeah and she was a bitch” Dennis says, raising his eyebrows at Mac almost daring him to try and start a fight with him.

“I have stuff to do in the back office” Mac says before storming off to the back office, closely followed by Todd.

 

“Jeez who pissed in his cornflakes this morning?” Dennis laughs.

“He missed you like hell Dennis” Dee sighs “He loved you”

“It’s only natural” He smirks

“He always has you idiot fuck” Dee frowns “Just because you fucked off to North Dakota, doesn’t mean he stopped”

“I’m pretty sure I heard him moan your name when he was fucking Todd” Sophia laughs “Scarred me for life”

“One that’s gross” Dennis sighs “and even if he did love me, he’s clearly over that now”

“You don’t know how many letters he wrote you and never sent, especially after you stopped answering his calls” Dee says.

Sure, Dennis had missed Mac, but he had to stop answering the drunken phone calls at 3am, Mac usually sobbing on the other end.


End file.
